Grief
by LaminatingPaper
Summary: Sakura Haruno's life has been cut short by a monster who preys on beautiful young women. Sasuke and Naruto are left to be consumed by their grief- But the monsters sick game has only just begun. AU, Character death/s, minor NaruHina, ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde haired man took in a shuddering breath as he stepped towards the table. His hands shook as he desperately opened and closed his palms on his thighs, scratching at his jeans.

The only thought going through his head was that the prone form under the sheet on the table could not be who he was here to identify.

He nodded to the woman in her white lab coat, ignoring the hum of the lights above him and the sound of shifting material as the sheet revealed the body down to its collarbone. He breath got caught somewhere in his throat as his eyes narrowed.

The pale skin had a greyish blue hue to it, the girls eyes were closed as she lay there, looking as though she could have been sleeping, her light pink hair was smooth against her head and still slightly damp.

A shaky hand reached upwards as his lips contorted into a frown while he gritted his teeth. His eyes stung as tears welled up. He was suffocating, suffocating in this room as all the light disappeared, tunnel vision zeroing in on the body. Her familiar lips that were almost always curled in a smile now sat straight. He would have thought she was so peaceful were it not for the discolouring around her throat, her puffy, bruised eyes, and scratches adorning her flesh. A strangled sound left his throat as his cerulean orbs blinked quickly, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as his hand made out to mould his palm against her cold, smooth cheek.

"Sakura." He gasped, trying to draw some air into his heavy lungs. He looked up to the woman who looked at him with all the pity in the world, but there was the underlying question there.

_Is this her? _ The woman's eyes asked.

Naruto nodded and swallowed thickly.

"This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura. My best friend. My sister." He whispered, his voice coming out sounding strained and deep. He leant down and planted a kiss on her forehead. The very same forehead she was teased about when they were younger. Naruto watched as the woman placed the sheet back over Sakura's head and he left, feeling as though he was in a dream.

There was no possible way that Sakura was dead. It was unthinkable.

Sakura Haruno, his best friend of twenty-one years, could _not be dead. _She had made plans to come with him, his fiancé, and some of their other friends to a beach holiday in two months. Sakura Haruno was to be the maid of honour at his wedding, also the best friend of his fiancé Hinata. Sakura Haruno was going to be a doctor and be damn good at it to, having gotten herself a scholarship and extra training under the famous Tsunade, who ran the Konoha hospital. Sakura was going to save lives and give hope and be the saint she was. Sakura Haruno was going to be the godmother to his children and he was going to be there for her forever until they were old and grey and talking about how one of his kids and one of Sakura's had fallen in love and blessed them with many, many, grandchildren. Sakura Haruno was going to live until she was old and wrinkled and happily busying herself taking care of great grandchildren and being called loving names and having experienced an entire life of love happiness. Sakura Haruno was going to grace people with her wide smiles and her sparkling emerald eyes and people would return the sheer joy and warmth she seemed to emit to everyone around her. Sakura Haruno had deserved the world and more. Sakura Haruno deserved to live more than anyone else on earth.

Naruto didn't know how he found himself back in a secluded waiting room where many others had gathered for the news. His best male friend Sasuke Uchiha, who had been his friend for as long as Sakura had, was seated with his hand clasped on his lap, staring at the wall. His onyx eyes dazed and empty, his hair dishevelled as they had all rushed to the hospital at this early hour of 3am. His fiancé, Hinata, had her pearly eyes filled with worry as she chewed her lip, not focusing her eyes on anything for too long. A blonde woman with startling blue eyes leant against a man with hair that was pulled into a ponytail that stuck out like a pineapple on his head.

As Naruto stepped through the door, all four sets of eyes snapped to him. He felt something snap inside of him as he opened his mouth only to have his eyes fill once again with tears. Naruto watched as his beloved took slow steps towards him, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Naruto?" She whispered, her hands opening towards him. Naruto fell into her as he dropped to his knees and let out a scream into her shoulder. The muffled, desperate sound only fulfilled the fears of the five people in the room. Hinata chocked a sob as she clutched him, tightly and desperately, Naruto holding her back just as desperately as the gravity of the situation began to sink in for the close-knit group.

_Sakura Haruno was gone._

Ino, the blonde wailed and was caught in an embrace by her brunette husband, the loss of one of their best friends destroying their composure. Shikamaru simply held his wife, in a state of total shock. The man had come close to Sakura through his wife, and their friendship bloomed by a shared interest in puzzles. Shikamaru had all the respect in the world for Sakura. He would never see her giggling about something with his wife, or be in an intellectual discussion with her ever again. Ino would never get to gossip with her pink-haired friend, or trade secrets, or have girls nights with her and Hinata. Ino would never see Sakura's face contort into a look of disgust when Ino offered her clothes to wear out, or be graced with the beauty of Sakura when she simply pulled on sweat pants and a tank top and tied her hair back to help Ino around the house. Sakura would never know that Ino had conceived and was looking forward to telling her friend first. The couple shared the loss of a dear friend whom they loved.

Sasuke Uchiha had his hands clenched so tightly that his nails drew blood from his palms. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip until it bled. He could not accept that his best female friend would no longer grace his presence with a smile or laugh. She would never again come by his house for dinner with Naruto; she would never help his mother with the cooking and tease him about his love of tomatoes. Sakura would never wrap her arms around his waist and smile up at him when she was really happy. Sakura would not be there to celebrate his birthday, and he knew that she had already bought him a present and hidden it in the top drawer of her dresser because _she had told him that, _just to be annoying. Sakura Haruno had a closer sibling bond with him than his older brother Itachi. Sakura Haruno would never again annoy him with her complaints or teasing or her tears when she was down. Sakura would never yell at him or Naruto for being idiots ever again. Sasuke dropped his head into his hands as he decided that he would give anything, _anything, _to have Sakura yelling at him right now.

When Sasuke lifted his head, Naruto was standing in front of him, his eyes red and puffy, still crying. Sasuke stood to be grabbed into a hug as the boys, Sakura's _brothers, _cried for the loss of their sister, the girl who had been the most important person in their lives for so long. The two boys were the only family that Sakura had, since her parents passed when she was only 13, and she had moved in with Naruto and his parents. Naruto and Sasuke were her kin; the only people who saw her grieve her parents. And now they had to deal with the overwhelming loss of their sunshine, their balance. Sakura was the glue that held them together and never got their fights get out of hand. She kept their rivalry civil, and made sure that they always had her attention and love.

They had failed her, as her brothers they were meant to protect her, but some monster took her from them and took the girl who was the light in the two boy's lives for so long. They had been a family of three for so long, with a bond many others could not understand, and it had been ripped from them in an instant.

...

_Please Read and Review. _

I'm putting my ONLY disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter, because I don't want author notes or disclaimers clogging my story, so this may very well be the only one.

This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you like it, the entire story will develop and will not be this sad, the chapters will change from thrid person point of view and first person, including from Sakura's POV. This is a thriller, and I'm very excited to continue. :)

I apologize for any mistakes and the like, but this is my first fan fiction and it is unbeta'd.

Thank you so much for reading, leaving a review would be awesome!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything, only this plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PAST.**_

* * *

><p><em>I hopped o<em>_n one foot as I pulled on my remaining boot; stumbling a little I shifted to bring my foot up on the side of the couch to tie the laces._

"_Sakura, you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Naruto asked, flicking through the channels with his cereal bowl on his lap. _

"_No, the walk will do me good." I smiled, finishing the double knot that would keep my offending laces tied, as these laces seemed to have a penchant for untying themselves throughout the day. I glanced at Naruto who happily chewed on a mouthful of rice bubbles, watching SpongeBob. I retreated to the kitchen to grab my own breakfast, grinning at the toast Naruto had left on the bench for me, already buttered. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and then grabbed a tomato from the fridge and sliced it up, putting the slices on a plate then placing it in the fridge. I carried my food back to the lounge and sat beside Naruto, beginning to munch on my own breakfast as we watched SpongeBob talk to Vikings. _

_When I'd finished my first piece of toast, the two knocks at the door alerted me to the presence of my other favourite person. I leapt up from the couch and hurried down the hallway, letting Sasuke inside. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug of greeting, which he returned by placing his arms around my shoulders and squeezing then letting go. I spun on my heel and walked back through to the lounge while Sasuke closed the door behind me and then walked behind the couch to get to the kitchen. _

"_Morning Teme!" Naruto hollered, slurping up more from his huge bowl of rice bubbles, the faint popping noise of them reacting with the milk could be heard briefly as SpongeBob ended and Ben Ten began. I listened as the fridge door opened and Sasuke gave a grunt of satisfaction having found the tomatoes. He re-entered and took the spot beside me. I felt safe and happy sandwiched between my two boys. _

_Sasuke leaned forwards to pick up my orange juice and take a swig, kicking off his shoes and setting the much more empty glass down. Naruto slurped up the milk from his bowl as I finished the last piece of my toast and then slurped down what was left of the orange juice. Glancing at my watch, I realized I would have to leave now if I was gonna walk to Tsunade's house for our private study session. I stood and grabbed Naruto's bowl and Sasuke's plate as well as my own dishes and put them in the sink before I grabbed my bag off the counter and danced back into the lounge room._

"_I've gotta split if I'm gonna make it in time to Tsunade." I smiled, leaning down to be pulled into a hug by Naruto and then kissing him and Sasuke on the cheeks, I pulled open the front door._

"_Have a nice day Sakura!" Naruto hollered. _

"_You too!" I yelled back, closing the door behind me as I set out for Tsunade's. _

_I walked along the path, my steps making a steady rhythm. I had been walking for a solid ten minutes so far, and sent a text to Sasuke, asking him to pick up some groceries for me, as I had a feeling that I would be too busy with Tsunade to do so. _

_The sky was a lovely light blue, totally clear without a cloud in sight. I knew there would only be about ten more minutes' walk before I got to my destination, and I lifted my face to the sky, taking in the fresh air. The sound of an engine slowing beside me made me look over to the window coming down of a familiar face. _

"_Need a lift, Sakura?" He asked. _

_I smiled. _

"_Nah, I'm enjoying my walk. Thanks though." I continued on my way and the car drove forward only to stop beside me again._

"_Naruto will yell at me if I didn't give you a lift, Sakura." He says again, looking put out._

_I simply smiled at him again. _

"_I'll take care of Naruto, don't worry about it. I'm fine." I said. _

_He nodded. _

"_Okay. Fine." He said, seemingly angry? I wasn't completely sure, but a weird feeling settled in my stomach and my pace quickened slightly as I continued my journey. _

"_See you at the wedding!" I called and waved as I went to walk away again._

_I felt something slap against my boot and looked down to see my lace had come undone on the boot I had made sure to double knot. I grumbled and fell to my knee, beginning the process of re-tying my boot. I heard footsteps behind me as I finished the double-knot again, going for a triple knot._

"_It's fine!" I said to him, "My lace just came undone, so you don't have to worry about-"I glanced up at him but his look held something different, something feral. _

_I went to stand but his arms came out and he pushed something onto my mouth. _

_I screamed and thrashed, trying desperately to get away. _

_Why was he doing this?_

_He never did anything like this before, he was always so nice. I escaped his clutches enough so that I took a step forward, trying to run._

"_HELP! HELP ME!" I shrieked._

_Something heavy landed on my head and I fell forwards, pain bursting in the back of my skull, shaking the world as I glanced up at his predatory gaze. My head felt heavy as he reached down to me and my eyes slid closed. _

_In that moment I knew I would never see my brothers again._

* * *

><p>Naruto answered his phone with one hand while holding Hinata's hand with the other, pausing in their walk to his car from the restaurant they had lunch at.<p>

"Hello?" He answered.

"Naruto. Is Sakura sick today?" Tsunade's voice came down the line.

"No. Why what's up, she okay?" Naruto asked, a small feeling suddenly budding in his stomach.

"I don't know what you mean, Naruto. She didn't show up today." Tsunade's reply allowed the small spike of fear in his stomach to twist.

"That's weird. She left this morning, she was walking." Naruto murmured, releasing Hinata's hand.

Hinata looked at Naruto, sensing that something was wrong.

"Oh. Maybe she wasn't feeling well on the way and turned back." She said, her own voice tightening.

"I'll call Sasuke. You tried her mobile?" He said, trying not to overreact at what could very well be a mistake.

"I tried to get through but it's off, goes straight to her message bank." Tsunade sounded worried.

"Don't freak out just yet, Tsunade. I'm sure she's okay. I'll find her." He said, sounding confident.

"Okay Naruto, tell her that I'm gonna tan her hide when I see her next for worrying me."

"Okay. Bye."

Naruto immediately dialled Sasuke's number, looking at Hinata, retaking her hand.

"Sakura didn't show up at Tsunade's. She's probably at home." He said. Hinata gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sakura's a smart girl." Hinata said. "I'm sure she's fine."

Naruto smiled at his beautiful bride-to-be.

"Dobe. I'm working, what do you want?" Sasuke's voice came down the line.

"Is Sakura with you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted down the line.

"Dobe she left to go to Tsunade's this morning. Why would she be with me?"

"Because she never got to Tsunade's. I thought she went back to her place. Or would be with you." Naruto couldn't stop the fear from seeping into his voice. Sakura was not the sort of person who would go somewhere without telling somewhere where she would be first.

"I was at her place until nine thirty, Naruto. Then I went home after buying Sakura food she texted me about and got ready for work to be here by twelve for my meeting. I'm still here, doing paperwork." Sasuke was worried, Sakura was always texting him and Naruto about what she was doing or what she needed. In fact this morning he left her place a little earlier so he could buy groceries for her on his way home, so he could take them back to her place tonight. Naruto listened in silence while Sasuke spoke, listening to footsteps and a ringing phone getting quieter as Sasuke appeared to be heading towards somewhere quieter. There was a long note of silence down the line. This had never happened before. Not ever. They always knew where Sakura was, their bond was so strong that they were always in contact.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and check out her place." Naruto's voice came down the line. Naruto heard a car engine start as Sasuke grunted.

"I'm already in the car. I'll meet you there." The line went dead as Sasuke hung up.

"Naruto, everything okay?" Hinata asked, her high, graceful voice soothing him slightly. He tightened his hold on her hand and walked quicker to the car.

"We have to see if Sakura's home. She's missing." Naruto frowned. Hinata's brow furrowed. Her heart felt heavy but she tried to see the light of the situation, maybe Sakura's phone broke and she was with Ino. Maybe Sakura felt sick and was at home sleeping.

Naruto ushered her into his car, and they began the drive back to Sakura's with Naruto's hand that wasn't on the wheel still clutching Hinata's.

They pulled up beside Sakura's small one bedroom one bathroom home and parked beside Sasuke's black sedan. Naruto took the steps on the simple brick walkway up to her modest little house and pushed open the already ajar door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out into the house, letting go of Hinata's hand to turn on the light and walk into Sakura's lounge room, still the way they left it. He entered the kitchen and noted the dishes from this morning were still in the sink, and Sasuke was seated at the small table in her tiny dining room, looking out of place in his black suit, a dark messenger in Sakura's cheery, white-walled home.

"She's not here." Sasuke said quietly. "I checked the whole place. The door was still locked how I left it, Naruto. The spare key still in the hidden spot between the bricks. She isn't, and hasn't been, here."

Naruto felt something like panic seep into him as he moved swiftly through the house, checking Sakura's bedroom and bathroom for her, even opening her closets and cabinets, before returning to the kitchen where Hinata sat next to Sasuke.

"Naruto, maybe she needed some time alone-" Hinata began, trying to be supportive but was cut off by Naruto.

"Sakura doesn't ever _need time alone." _Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "She would have told us if she wasn't gonna be at Tsunade's because Sasuke was picking her up tonight. Why would she do this? It's not like her to leave us out of the loop, _ever_."

"Sometimes people do crazy or stupid things." Hinata said, placing her hand on his that rested on the table.

"If this is some sort of joke of hers, it isn't very fucking funny." Naruto hissed.

"You know we're getting married soon, Naruto-kun. Maybe she is buying a present for us as a surprise." Hinata offered, her pearly eyes trying to keep the situation calm.

"Since eight this morning?" Sasuke hissed. "It's already two in the afternoon."

Naruto pulled out his phone and dialled another number; he waited as the little trill let him ring through once.

"_Hi! You've reached Sakura! I can't answer the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you! Thanks!" _

The message was followed by a beep and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sakura where are you, this isn't funny!" He growled down the phone. "Hope you're okay sis, but you are gonna get it when you get home!" He pressed the end button and called another number, it was answered after three rings.

"_Hi Naruto!" _ The familiar voice of a female blonde came down the line.

"Hey Ino. You heard from Sakura today?" Naruto asked, internally crossing his fingers.

"_She sent me a text this morning at around six-thirty. Just telling me to get my ass up so I wouldn't be late for my morning shift at the flower shop, knowing that Shika wouldn't wake me up on time because it's too troublesome, that ass, you know what? I'm thinking of waking him up when I have to every morning, show him what troublesome really is!-"_

Naruto cut off the babbling blonde.

"Look, it's just she never got to Tsunade's this morning, and hasn't contacted me, Sasuke, Hinata, or Tsunade all day, so we were wondering if you had heard from her." The line was silent for a moment. Naruto's worried voice had clearly made an impression.

"_I'll call Shika and ask, he'll answer his phone for me, even though he complains. I'm sure forehead's okay, Naruto. We'll both throttle her for worrying you when she gets home!" _ Ino chirped.

"Thanks Ino. Keep in touch."

"_No problem Naruto! Bye!" _

Naruto pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"What do we do now?" Naruto huffed, pulling Hinata to him, wrapping her in a hug and placing his chin on her head.

"I don't know Dobe. Wait?" Sasuke said softly, his eyes closed as he rested on his elbows, his fingers entwined and his clasped hands resting under his chin. "I already told Itachi. He says he can't do anything until it's been a day."

Naruto sighed and placed a kiss on Hinata's head.

"Okay. We wait."

Sasuke's phone rang but he refused to return to the office of the Uchiha corporations. Naruto called Jiraiya, his boss at Leaf Publishing and let him know that he couldn't come in that afternoon. By eight o'clock, Naruto had been pacing from the Kitchen to the lounge room while Hinata sat on the couch and watched him. Sasuke was on the phone to Itachi; his low voice muffled was drifting as a hum from Sakura's bedroom.

Naruto leapt to his phone when it rang.

"Sakura?" He questioned.

"_No it's Ino. Shikamaru didn't answer his phone at work but he's on his way home now. He hasn't heard from her all day. She home yet?" _

"No. No she's not." Naruto groaned.

"_Naruto, Foreheads probably just being an idiot. I called around to Tenten and then Shino and Kiba, they haven't heard from her either." _

There was a moment of silence.

"_If I even glimpse her or smell her I'll let you know, okay, Naruto?" _ Ino sounded unsure of herself.

"Yeah. Thanks Ino. I'll call you if she gets home tonight. "

Naruto's head snapped up as the door opened and Tsunade stepped into the house with Shizune. The busty blonde looked shaken. The door to the bedroom swung open and slammed against the wall as Sasuke stepped out, looking towards the entry way. His face was fully composed, but a glint in his eyes spoke volumes. He was scared shitless like Naruto for Sakura.

Tsunade opened her mouth and closed it again. Her and Shizune had been driving up and down the way Sakura walked to Tsunade's, knocking on doors and searching for Sakura or any sign of her. Tsunade loved Sakura like a daughter, and was the first to suggest the search while the boys waited at home, making phone calls, and willing Sakura to answer her _Goddamn phone._

"It was near the home for sale, we found it near the bush." Tsunade held up one of Sakura's boots, the laces loose but tangled.

Naruto felt a weight drop through him, pinning his stomach to the floor.

He reached out and drew the boot to his chest, Tsunade looking worried as Shizune had tears in her eyes. Hinata gasped and wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"We'll find her Naruto." Hinata whispered over and over in his ear. "She'll be okay my love. We'll find her."

Sasuke was frozen for a moment before he quickly pushed buttons on his phone.

"Itachi. Tsunade found one of Sakura's shoes near the road…" Sasuke twisted a hand into his hair. Sasuke was silent as Itachi spoke to the phone to him, Sasuke grunting "Hn." Or "Aa." In response to his brothers questions.

"Itachi I know what fucking time it is and what it's gonna be like if you drag people out now to do this."

"_Sasuke. I understand, but its dark, we may not find anything, and it evidence may get trampled on. Why won't you give it twenty four hours?"_

"Nii-san." Sasuke took a deep breath, "I am asking you, _please." _ Shizune was making tea for everybody while Tsunade stared at Naruto who held the boot to his chest, watching Sasuke. Hinata simply continued to whisper to him. The pause on the line was the longest of Sasuke's life.

"Okay, Otouto. I'll be there soon." Then the line went dead.

The red and blue lights of the police car reflected in black orbs as questions were asked, officers under Itachi's command with torches and large lights combed the area from Sakura's to Tsunade's. Pictures were taken and things documented. Naruto stayed on the couch with Hinata, her head on his lap while he stroked her hair absentmindedly. Sasuke stayed at the kitchen table while Itachi spoke smoothly over the phone and gave out orders left right and centre. As the sun began to rise, a sleepless Naruto and Sasuke watched as the weather man predicted that it was going to be a beautiful day.

"I've done all I can do for now, Otouto." Itachi said from the doorway. "The investigation is ongoing, I'll handle it."

As Itachi turned to leave, Naruto looked up at him.

"What's your opinion, Itachi?" Naruto swallowed dryly. "On what you've found so far. On what you _haven't found _so far. Do you think Sakura-Chan is okay?"

Itachi knew what he was really asking. Naruto knew of Itachi's ability to deduce things with amazing clarity and accuracy. Naruto was asking if he thought Sakura was still alive. Itachi considered the Pink-haired woman who had been a presence in his brother's life and in his life since he was young. The ever smiling Sakura Haruno. The Sakura Haruno who was loved by everyone she graced with her presence. The Sakura Haruno who seemingly disappeared into thin air leaving nothing but a boot

Itachi simply stared at Naruto.

"Otouto. Naruto. Get some sleep. You need to be well rested if we're going to find Sakura." He stated, his eyes drifting to his younger brother who looked composed as always, but the tell-tale signs of emotional and physical drain were on him. The bags under his eyes, his tense yet drooping shoulders, unfocused gaze. Naruto seemed unhappy with the response, but not entirely crushed.

Itachi had a bad feeling about this case.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared blankly at the reflective mirror wall across from him. It had been only a day since his world had been brought down around him.<p>

It had been three days since Sakura went missing, and a day ago her body was found and identified. He knew what had happened. Sakura was kept for two days, including the day she was taken, and then somewhere on the second day she was killed. Sakura and her light were ripped from the world by a monster.

And they thought Sasuke was that monster.

He looked up at the man who leant against the wall.

"Sasuke. Did you hear my question?" The bald man asked him. Sasuke knew they would try to get a confession out of him. But he didn't do it. He would never hurt Sakura. Not ever. He loved her. She was his baby sister.

Sasuke didn't respond to the man. He wondered if Itachi knew he was in here. Sasuke knew they were checking his Alibi. He couldn't prove he was at Sakura's until nine thirty. There weren't any cameras in the small corner store he bought Sakura's groceries from. No proof that he was ever there, because the clerk couldn't remember him. No-one else was at his home to confirm where he was from eight thirty to eleven thirty, when he could be seen entering the Uchiha offices from the lobby camera.

"You were at her house for breakfast with Naruto, we can confirm that. He left minutes after Sakura to go see his fiancé, leaving you without an alibi for three and a half hours, Sasuke, getting towards four. That would have given you time to take her. And then get yourself to work; seemingly innocent." Ibiki snarled, pushing himself off the wall.

"Why would you do that to Sakura, hm? Was being her brother not enough? Did she refuse you and you just couldn't take that? She hurt your pride?" The officer growled. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Sakura is..was..my sister. I would never hurt her." Sasuke murmured.

"Why do you say that, Sasuke?" The bald man droned, leaning over Sasuke, pushing into his personal space.

"She's my sister. It's my job to protect her. Me and Naruto have protected her since she was little." Sasuke stared ahead at the mirror-wall, willing the person behind it, watching him to burst into flame.

"And look at what a good job you did, _protecting her._" Sasuke winced at Ibiki's words and the bald man smiled, he had found a weakness.

"Was that what it was, Sasuke? Did you want her for yourself? Was protecting her not enough anymore? Did you have to take her away because you're a sick fuck who wanted Sakura all alone and afraid? Did you want her to cry so you could show her how much stronger you were? Did you want to show her how much _stronger_ Sasuke Uchiha is than a little girl?" Sasuke began to shake as Ibiki leaned in close to Sasuke's ear.

"Did you show her how you're a real man, Sasuke? When she cried did you get a thrill from that? Did she scream out for Naruto? For another man? Could you not handle her not hanging off you every word? Did you realize it was so much better to see her in fear of you? Did you enjoy controlling her, did you take her life to show her who really had power over her?" Sasuke's head snapped up to Ibiki's smiling face. He was going to get the Uchiha to break.

Sasuke recalled how he once carried Sakura home when she had twisted her ankle back in high school. He remembered kissing her forehead when she cried because a guy tried to corner her at a party, when she'd said no he'd called her names and pushed her into a wall. Sasuke had beaten that guy to a bloody pulp he'd been so angry. He knew he was capable of Hurting Sakura physically and emotionally, she was so fragile and yet so strong. He loved her and missed her so much. He couldn't believe that anyone could doubt his love for her. It was his duty to keep her safe from harm, to make sure she was always smiling. She took care of him, giving him lunch, cutting up tomatoes like she had too many times to count, including on that…last day with her.

"You seemed to get back her place before Naruto got there. You were in a real hurry Uchiha. Was there something you had to hide, did you have to be there first to see Naruto's face when he realized she wasn't there? Are you that fucking twisted?"

Sasuke remembered grunting in pleasure at seeing the slices placed in a happy face on the plate. He didn't say thank you. He never said thank you or please to Sakura but she knew that his hugs and kisses on the cheek and the small, tiny smiles he gave to her and only to her _were his pleases, they were his thankyous. _

"Why would you hurt her? Why did you hurt her?" Ibiki hissed. Sasuke looked down as Ibiki suddenly flicked open a folder and set out photos in front of him. Sasuke's breath stopped as he gazed down at the lifeless face of Sakura. He gazed at her injuries and then there was a photograph that wasn't graphic at all, a slim, pale hand open on a forest ground, striking against the green and brown leaves. Small blue and purple flowers around as he traced the feminine, delicate hand to the thin wrist, to the elbow and then the shoulder where it disappeared under a dirty black and navy blanket, pink hair visible from under the material, brushing against the shoulder that held small bruises like a hand had grasped her too tight. Sakura's face was hidden under the blanket. Sasuke felt his heart stop then begin to pound so fast he could hear it in his ears.

The photo Ibiki placed down last was Sakura, seated at a table with a gold crown upon her head. The gorgeous white and gold dress she wore was sleeveless and strapless and made her look like a princess. It was from her 21st birthday earlier this year. She was smiling at the camera, her pearly white teeth showing, emerald eyes sparkling, with an arm slung over her shoulder, his arm. Sasuke sat right beside her, holding his sister close as he stared down at her smiling face while the pretty pink and white cake in front of her showcased her name. Sasuke's lips were lifted in tiny little smile as he stared down at her beautiful, joyous face. Naruto sat on her other side, grinning at the camera, his blue eyes alive as he gave thumbs up with one hand and had his arm around Hinata's waist who smiled serenely next to him. Sasuke's eyes took stock of everything on the photo. Staring at Sakura the longest. She had been so happy that day, and given him all of the tomato out of her salad. Ino had taken the photo while Shikamaru was bringing drinks back to their table.

Sasuke reached out and ran a finger down the side of the Sakura in the photograph. It was a beautiful day; He spared no expense on her that day, with Naruto on himself wanting it to be _perfect._ It had been. Several hours after this photo had been taken; Sasuke had taken Sakura home and ended up slow dancing with her in her lounge room. They had talked until the early hours of the morning when they had both fallen asleep on Sakura's couch his head on her lap. Sasuke had given her a platinum necklace that had a cherry blossom, a fox, and the Uchiha crest on it. She had worn it every day since then, never taking it off.

Sasuke felt his eyes sting as he stared down at her grinning face.

'_I'm so sorry' _he thought. '_I'm so sorry Sakura, because I couldn't keep you safe this time.'_ If only he had given her ride to Tsunade's, if only he had walked with her. If only he had _known_. If only he had called her on his way home. He knew Naruto felt equally guilty. He had stopped giving Sakura lifts because he wanted more time to spend with Hinata since they started planning the wedding. Sakura had never complained. Not once.

"Why'd you do it?" Ibiki's voice hissed in his ear again, bringing him back to earth. Sasuke suddenly felt anger, white and sizzling like lightning flashing inside of him, in every nerve ending as his eyes filled with tears. He struck before Ibiki could react. He had the bald man pinned against the wall.

"I would _never _Sakura." He snarled, a traitorous tear sliding down his cheek. "I would give _anything_ to be in her place. _Anything._ You don't know how much I loved her." Sasuke saw the door open as another officer stepped in cautiously. Itachi.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED HER!" _Sasuke Screamed. "_I FAILED HER, AND NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT FOR THE REST OF MY GODDAMN LIFE! I WANT TO DIE! WITHOUT HER, I WANT TO BE DEAD! SHE IS MY FAMILY! SHE WAS MY FAMILY!" _ Sasuke was pulled away from Ibiki by his brother who had his hands around Sasuke's arms, holding them behind his back.

Ibiki stared at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke had not hurt him, merely wanted him to stop and pinned him to the wall, but Ibiki didn't even think he would bruise.

"I can't be in here while the monster who did this to her is still out there." Sasuke's voice was broken as he lost the ability to stand, sliding to the floor.

Itachi simply stared down at his brother.

"That's enough Ibiki." He said, his voice had a steely edge to it.

The bald man simply nodded and his eyes softened as he looked down at the broken male.

"Sasuke. Get up. You can go." He said, hauling his brother to his feet. Sasuke walked on shaky legs and gently picked up the photograph of Sakura on her birthday. He stepped out of the room only to glance back at his brother.

"You better find him first, Itachi." Sasuke said, his voice had a feral edge. "Because if I even think I've found out who did this, _I'm going to tear them apart with my bare fucking hands." _

…

Sasuke's steps echoed down the hallway to meet with his parents and Naruto, who were waiting since Sasuke was taken in this afternoon while Naruto and Sasuke were staring blankly at the television in front of them in Sakura's house, wrapping them in her belongings and her smell and whatever was left of her. Neither had wanted to leave her tiny house since she went missing. They no longer had her to comfort them, so they surrounded themselves with her things, Sasuke would go into her bed and simply lie down and _breathe_. Her smell of her and her shampoo; _vanilla and strawberries,_ would make him want to cry but instead he would simply open her closet and flick through the shirts and dresses, staring at each one and recalling when and where she had worn it, he would go through her photo albums and found her diary, but left it unopened. Sasuke would put everything back exactly the way he left it.

Naruto watched her DVD's over and over again. Especially the ones they had watched together before. He would sit there in the blanket that Sakura always had thrown over the back of her couch and simply stare unwavering at the screen, buried in his own. Hinata would come and watch with him, cry with him. Mikoto came to visit with food and Naruto nearly had a mental breakdown when she went to clean the dishes in the sink.

He had rushed in there and screamed at her to stop. The sink that held two plates, a bowl, a spoon, and a glass were to remain untouched. It was like Sakura had just been there and had breakfast with them, putting their dishes in the sink to wash up later before she went to work or to Tsunade's. He would sit at the counter and pretend Sakura had just left and that she would be home soon. Naruto tried to convince himself that it was just a bad dream. He had Hinata, and she whispered sweet words to him and held him. The world had lost something so very precious.

Sasuke was greeted by Mikito, Fugaku, and Naruto. Mikito gave him a sad little smile and Fugaku watched yet said nothing as his youngest son collapsed into his mother, clutching her tightly in a desperate hug. Mikito returned the embrace and began crying herself.

"Those fucking bastards. You would never hurt Sakura-chan, Teme." Naruto growled. He would have looked more threatening were it not for his dishevelled appearance.

Sasuke let go of his mother as his eyes went back into steel, his expression almost uncaring except for his empty gaze. Sasuke looked to his father, only nodding his head at him, Sasuke's bloodshot eyes and haggard appearance screamed that he was not to be taken lightly when he could easily snap. Sasuke brushed against Naruto as he walked past him.

"Let's go _home, _Dobe." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto fell in step beside him as they both headed out of the station to Sakura's again.

It did not take much to know what he meant.

They had to go to the one place that both soothed and hurt so much.

In life, Sakura had been _home_.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked over the reports filed by the lab technicians and felt like growling. He had analysed everything he could and wasn't any sleep over this <em>fucking<em> case. Sasuke loved his little brother, and if it meant Itachi had to go without sleep to stop his brother's pain, then _so be it. _

His inky strands came loose in his ponytail, a few of the strands escaping his usually composed look. Itachi ran his hands back through his hair, removing the black tie as the smoothed it back into place and tied it again.

_It had to be someone she knew, not well, because Sakura was a smart girl. She wouldn't get into a car with someone she wasn't close with. _

Itachi looked up as there was a knock.

"Come in." He raised his voice enough for the person on the other side to come in.

Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's cousin best friend and cousin entered without his usual cocky grin.

"Hey 'tachi." He said. "The funeral's in three days. Are you going?" He fidgeted. It was no secret that Shisui had liked Sakura. The two had often teased each other at Uchiha parties and outings. Sakura had patched him up after he got shot, and the two had become good friends after that.

"I will attend." Itachi said smoothly. There was a beat of silence. "Is there anything else you want, Shisui?"

"I just want to find this bastard, Itachi. But we have fuck all leads; we can't do anything until we get more evidence. We have one witness who is an elderly lady who heard Sakura shout for help but didn't see anything! So if this was personal we might never find him, unless it turns out that this either wasn't a first time thing or he's gonna do this again because he probably had to have an eye on Sakura-" Itachi raised his hand to silence Itachi.

"What did you just say?" Itachi's hand was going a million miles a minute, trying to recall an important piece of information.

"I want to find this bastard?" Shisui looked confused.

"No. after that."

"We have fuck all leads, have only one witness- and Itachi your memory is perfect why are you making me repeat yourself?"

Itachi suddenly felt like kissing Shisui.

"It was a mistake. " He said.

"What?" Shisui looked more confused before it dawned on him. "Holy shit."

"He's done this before. A serial killer. It was almost perfect. He didn't have time to grab the boot because it was morning. There would be people. Traffic. He was too cocky in his own skills, he's been doing this for so long but he was desperate. He couldn't wait any longer to have her, Shisui. He has to be new to this area, so he must have made a mistake before. Nobody starts out perfect. He made a mistake which means he's gonna be even more careful now. We need to get something on him. We need cases. I need her cause of death to be matched against anything we have. We'll have to go outside of Konoha. I want Suna and Japan, I want cases to be sorted through, I want links and I want to see this bastard's earlier crimes on my desk by the funeral, got that? I will not have another body to be responsible for because of this bastard."

Shisui was wide-eyed for a moment before he took on a sober appearance.

"Right away Sir." He said, walking out of the room, shouting orders at people to get in touch with other districts and departments immediately.

Itachi looked down at the photograph of the smiling pink haired woman on his desk.

**"I'm gonna get this bastard if it's the last thing I do, Sakura."**


End file.
